memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Federation starships (24th century)
The following is a list of unnamed Federation starships in service during the 24th century. By assignment Chakotay's first assignment This starship was the first assignment of Chakotay's out of the Academy. During his tenure aboard, the ship was assigned to make first contact with the Tarkannans. Chakotay envied the role so much that he pestered the Captain into letting him be part of the diplomatic team. ( ) |According to the script, in an ultimately unused line, this vessel was identified as the Providence.}} Kim's deep space assignment In an alternate timeline, this 'deep space vessel' was assigned to exploration in the region of space directed toward the Delta Quadrant. ''Following Chakotay and Harry Kim's successfully returned to Earth in 2375, aboard the ''Delta Flyer, and at the cost of the loss of , Kim experienced incredible survivor guilt. He signed onto this, the first deep space vessel he could find, in order to locate Voyager. According to Kim, "We tried to calculate where ''Voyager might have fallen out of the slipstream." They searched for four years, and according to Kim, "''We were close, I could feel it!", but Starfleet Command had other ideas, and called off the search in 2381, citing a "low probability of success," forcing Kim to ultimately resign Starfleet and pursue his own search. ( ) Hanson's starship Admiral J.P. Hanson commanded a starship before and during the Battle of Wolf 359. From this starship, he coordinated the mobilization of a armada for engaging Locutus' cube. Later, he transmitted a message to the informing them the battle was not going well and that he was ordering for the fleet to withdraw and regroup at a rendezvous point. Before the location was revealed, the transmission ended abruptly. ( ) starship. He was seen in the ship's ready room and battle bridge. It is stated in the script that the ship was in battle when the final transmission was sent to the Enterprise-D. }} Hayes' starship Admiral commanded a starship sometime before the Battle of Sector 001 in 2373. During the battle, this ship commanded the Federation fleet until its destruction. ( ) Picard's starship This starship was commanded by Jean-Luc Picard in the 2360s. His ship responded to a distress call from colonists in the Carnelian minefield. ( ) Ross' flagship This starship was the flagship commanded by Admiral Ross as he led the Federation part of the allied fleet in the Battle of Cardassia from this ship. ( ) By mission Torona IV diplomatic mission An unnamed starship in 2344 visited Torona IV with a mission of opening diplomatic talks with the Jarada. The failed in his pronunciation of the greeting thus ending diplomatic talks between the Jarada and the Federation for twenty years. The record tapes of this encounter were viewed by the crew in 2364 as they prepared for their attempt in opening diplomatic relations with the Jarada. ( ) Klavdia III charter mission In 2349, this unnamed Federation ship took Salia and Anya, following the death of Salia's parents, from their homeworld of Daled IV to Klavdia III so that Salia could be raised in a neutral environment. It was the mission of the to return the two back to Daled IV, from Klavdia III, in 2365. ( ) Carnelian minefield starship This starship was Natasha Yar's assignment before her transfer to the in 2364. The ship responded to a distress call from colonists in the Carnelian minefield. The ship's captain owed a favor to Jean-Luc Picard. ( ) Starfleet Medical courier A Starfleet Medical courier was to rendezvous with the at Star Station India in 2365. Starfleet Command viewed this mission as very important. ( ) Sisko's transport to Deep Space 9 An unnamed starship took Benjamin Sisko and his son Jake to Deep Space 9 in 2369 while commanded by a captain. The starship featured a holodeck and an observation window where the pair viewed Deep Space 9 for the first time. ( ) would have established that the ship which Benjamin and Jake Sisko arrive at DS9 was an vessel.}} Battle of Sector 001 combatant ]] This unnamed cylindrical ship fought against the Borg in the Battle of Sector 001 in 2373. ( ) Three-nacelled Excelsior refit variant This unnamed Federation starship was involved in the Dominion War in 2374. (DS9 Season 6) Two-nacelled Constitution refit variant This unnamed Federation starship was involved in the Dominion War in 2374. (DS9 Season 6) Deep space vessels In 2377, two deep space vessels were redirected toward the position of . A rendezvous of the three ships was expected sometime in 2382 or 2383. Admiral mentioned these ships in a message sent to the Voyager. ( ) Epsilon IX starships According to Keith Rocha's personal logs, at least half a dozen starships were in the vicinity of Epsilon IX station. He speculated that it might be due to some big science project. ( ) de:Weitere Schiffsklassen ja:名称不明連邦宇宙艦 Federation starships, 24th